Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (jap. クラウド・ストライフ, Kuraudo Sutoraifu) ist der Protagonist in Final Fantasy VII und dem Film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Er hat auch Auftritte in den Ableger-Spielen Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus und Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. In Final Fantasy Tactics hat er einen kleinen Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter, wenn man eine Reihe von Nebenquests absolviert. Ist er am Anfang noch ein kalter, emotionsloser Söldner, so ändert sich das schlagartig, als er das Blumenmädchen Aerith kennen lernt. Er hielt sich für ein früheres Mitglied von SOLDAT, bis er durch Tifa erkannte, dass er zwar in Nibelheim war, allerdings als normaler Infantriesoldat, nicht als Mitglied von SOLDAT. Aussehen Clouds Merkmal ist sein unglaublich stacheliges Haar. In FFVII zieht noch ein besonders großer Haarstachel die Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters auf sich, allerdings wurde das in späteren Spielen abgemildert. Ein weiteres Merkmal sind seine tiefblauen Augen, die aufgrund des Makos in seinem Körper leuchten. Da dies normalerweise das Wahrzeichen von SOLDAT ist, wird er oft mit einem verwechselt. In FFVII, Dissidia und Tactics trägt er die Standard SOLDAT erster Klasse Uniform, mit einigen Änderungen: neben der Hose, den Stiefeln und dem ärmellosen Hemd trägt er zusätzlich einen ShinRa-Gürtel und eine einzelne Schulterrüstung. In Advent Children und Kingdom Hearts II ist sein Haar kürzer und realistischer geworden, und seine Kleidung ist zu schwarz gewechselt. Er trägt eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Rollkragenhemd und Stoffummantelung am linken Arm und an der Seite. Der Stoff am Arm soll hauptsächlich seine Geostigma-Symptome verdecken. Zusätzlich trägt er den Fenriswolf, mit dem er gerne assoziiert wird, an seiner Schulterplatte, an seinen Handschuhen und als Ohrring, sowie an seinem Motorrad und als Hintergrund seines Handys. Genauso trägt er an seinem rechten Arm eine rosa Schleife, die an die verstorbene Aerith Gainsborough erinnern soll. In Crisis Core und Before Crisis trägt er die Standard-Infanterie Rüstung von ShinRa. Diese besteht aus einer blauen Hose, einem blauen, kurzärmeligen Mantel und einem grünen Schal. In Kingdom Hearts repräsentiert sein Outfit Vincent Valentine. Übernommen hat er seinen langen Mantel, den er nun als Schal trägt, seine langen Krallen und seine Gürtel. Neu ist sein großer, schwarzer Flügel, der nicht nur seine Verbindung zu Sephiroth, sondern auch die dunklen Mächte verkörpern soll, die er nun benutzt. Final Fantasy VII left|170px Cloud ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Shin-Ra-Organisation SOLDAT. Er schlägt sich seither als Söldner durchs Leben. Zu Beginn des Spieles kämpft er als angeheuertes Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Avalanche gegen den mächtigen Shin-Ra-Konzern, der dem Planeten mit seinen Mako-Reaktoren Schaden zufügt. Cloud selbst wirkt jedoch äußerst kaltherzig und nur auf die Erfüllung seines Auftrages bedacht, doch nachdem er auf Aerith trifft, kommen immer mehr gute Seiten in ihm ans Tageslicht. Je weiter das Spiel verläuft, umso klarer wird es, das mehr in ihm steckt, als es scheint. Erst im späteren Spielverlauf werden die Geheimnisse um seine Vergangenheit gelüftet, die einen der zentralen Punkte der Story von Final Fantasy VII ausmacht. Biografie Geboren wurde Cloud in Nibelheim, einem kleinem verschlafenen Dorf am Fuße des Berg Nibel. Er war außerdem ein Nachbar von Tifa Lockhart. Sein Vater starb, als er noch jung war, weshalb er alleine von seiner Mutter großgezogen wurde. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|left|180px|Cloud in [[Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]] In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children arbeitet er als Lieferant des Strife-Lieferservice, den er zusammen mit Tifa führt. Nach dem Sieg über Sephiroth und der Zerstörung von Midgar hat sich eine Krankheit namens Geostigma ausgebreitet. Seit dem sind zwei Jahre vergangen und die Überlebenden haben eine neue Stadt mit Namen Edge in der Nähe der Midgarruinen errichtet. Dort lebt Cloud einige Zeit lang zusammen mit Barret, Tifa, Marlene und Denzel, ein Kind, welches vom Geostigma infiziert wurde. Während Cloud eine Kurznachricht von Tifa erhält, attackieren ihn drei Männer, die alle eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Sephiroth aufweisen. Es handelt sich um Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo, die glauben, dass Cloud ihre 'Mutter', Jenova, versteckt halte. Nachdem ihr Anführer Kadaj jedoch bemerkt, dass Cloud Jenovas Kopf nicht hat, fliehen sie so schnell, wie sie erschienen sind. Cloud, der jetzt die Zeit findet, Tifas Nachricht zu lesen, erfährt, das die Turks einen Auftrag für ihn bereit halten. Am Treffpunkt angelangt, entdeckte er, dass Rufus Shinra noch lebt. Rufus versucht Cloud davon zu überzeugen, mit dem, was von Shinra übriggeblieben ist, zu kooperieren und Kadajs Gang auszuschalten, was Cloud jedoch ablehnt. Kadaj erscheint daraufhin bei Rufus und verlangt von ihm Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Jenova. Beim Gespräch der beiden wird aufgedeckt, dass Sephiroths Tod und Eingang in den Lebensstrom Jenovas Zellen im Makofluss verbreiteten, was die Ursache für das Geostigma ist. Die Reunion-Theorie Dr. Hojos bestätigend will Kadajs Gang mit allen Infizierten und Jenova selbst zu einem neuen Sephiroth werden. Später gehen Tifa und Marlene zu Aeriths Kirche und entdecken dort, dass Cloud nun in Aeriths Kirche wohnt. Unter seinen persönlichen Habseligkeiten wie Schlafmatte, Petroleumlampe und Materiakiste befindet sich auch Verbandszeug, dass den beiden die Sorge bereitet, er habe auch das Geostigma. Doch Loz taucht plötzlich, auf der Suche nach Jenova, in der Kirche auf. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Tifa und ihm. Während dem Kampf erhält er per Handy die Answeisung, Marlene zu entführen und schlägt Tifa daraufhin in Ohnmacht. Kadaj und seine Gang beginnen damit, alle Kinder, die mit Geostigma infiziert sind, einzusammeln und zur 'Vergessenen Stadt' zu bringen. Cloud findet nach seiner Rückkehr in der Kirche die bewusstlose Tifa und bekommt einen Anfall von Geostigma. Als beide ohnmächtig im Blumenbeet liegen, erscheint Aerith und heilt die Wunden der beiden. Nachdem er wieder aufwacht, wird er von den Turks angeheißen, zur Verlorenen Stadt zu gehen, um die Kinder zu befreien, was er allerdings ablehnt. Daraufhin stellt Tifa ihn mit seinen Ängsten gegenüber und heißt ihn an, nicht länger zu fliehen. Als Aerith in seinen Gedanken zu ihm spricht, entschließt er sich, zu dem Ort zu fahren, den er am meisten meidet. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er erneut auf Aerith, die ihm lachend bedeutet, sich nicht länger zu reuen. Als dieser sich sehnsüchtig zu ihr umdreht, verschwindet sie. Kurz danach wird er von Loz, Kadaj und Yazoo angegriffen, und verliert den Kampf. Doch bevor sie eine Chance haben ihn zu töten, kommt Vincent ihm zu Hilfe und befördert ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Im Wald deckt Vincent auf,, dass Cloud Geostigma hat und offenbart ihm das Ziel der Suche Kadajs, und dass das Ergebnis dabei die Rückkehr Sephiroths sein werde. Cloud kehrt daraufhin nach Edge zurück und will sich Kadaj im Kampf stellen. In Edge beschwört das Trio mehrere Monster, darunter Bahamut SIN, die die Bevölkerung angreifen sollen. Jedoch erscheinen die alten MItglieder der Gruppe AVALANCHE und bekämpft Bahamut SIN, während Reno und Rude versuchen, sich um Yazoo und Loz zu kümmern. Wenig später stößt Cloud zu der Gruppe und stellt sich Bahamut SIN im Kampf. Jeder seiner Freunde hilft ihm ein kleines Stück, in den Himmel zu fliegen, bis er am höchsten Punkt Aerith sieht, die nach seiner Hand greift und mit ihrem Limitbrecher Planetenprotektor Cloud gegen die Megaflare Bahamuts immun macht. Dieser besiegt daraufhin Bahamut mit einer gewaltigen Climgefahr. In einem nahegelegenem Gebäude offenbart Rufus Kadaj, dass er die ganze Zeit im Besitz von Jenova's Überresten gewesen ist, wirft die Box, in der sich Jenovas Kopf befindet, vom Gebäude und stürzt sich selbst hinunter. Als Rufus, beim Fall auf die Box schießt und somit auch den Inhalt beschädigt, erkennt Kadaj, was vor sich geht und springt der Box nach. Die Turks retten Rufus mit einem Netz, während Kadaj mit Jenova flieht und von Cloud verfolgt wird. Loz und Yazoo versuchen dies zwar zu verhindern, doch Reno und Rude zünden Sprengsätze und die zwei sterben scheinbar in der Explosion. Dort kommt es wieder einmal zum Kampf zwischen den Cloud und Kadaj. Dabei zerstört Kadaj einen Teil des Blumenbeets, durch den nun der Lebensstrom tritt. Aerith erscheint daraufhin in ihrer Kirche und heilt durch den Strom Cloud von seinem Geostigma. Dieser verfolgt daraufhin Kadaj bis zum alten ShinRa-Gebäude. Dort setzen sie ihren Kampf fort, bis Kadaj fast besiegt wird, doch im letzten Moment injiziert er sich die Jenovazellen und dient als Wirtskörper für den somit wiederauferstandenen Sephiroth. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ist heftig und bringt Cloud bis an die Grenzen des Todes, als Sephiroth sein Masamune in Clouds Schulter bohrt. Als Sephiroth Cloud nach der wichtigsten Sache in seinem Leben fragt, denkt dieser drei Mal an Aerith, dann an Zack, und dann an seine Freunde; daraus nimmt er die Kraft, um Sephiroth weiter zu bekämpfen und ihn mit einem Omnischlag zu vernichten. Zurück bleibt der sterbende Körper von Kadaj, der von Aerith in den Lebensstrom geleitet wird. Loz und Yazoo erscheinen und lösen eine Explosion aus, um sich selbst und Cloud umzubringen. Cloud aber stirbt nicht, sondern wird in den Lebensstrom katapultiert, wo Aerith seine Wunden heilt. Als er erwacht, findet er sich in Aeriths Kirche wieder, und schließlich heilt er Denzel von seinem Geostigma. Als alles um ihn herum lächelt, lächelt auch Cloud, und blickt durch die Kirche. Dort sieht er Aerith, und sein Gesicht weitet sich in Erstaunen. Diese versichert ihm, dass nun alles in Ordnung sei, und er erwidert ihr Lächeln. Hinter ihr im Eingang steht Zack, der Cloud lässig zuwinkt und ihm damit sagt, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen brauche. Aerith und Zack verlassen daraufhin die Kirche. Am Ende wird Cloud gezeigt, wie er zu Aerith fährt, die in einem Blumenfeld auf ihn wartet. Danach wird sein Schreibtisch gezeigt, auf dem eben diese Blumen zusammen mit zwei Dutzend Fotos des Blumenfeldes liegen. Limit-Breaks Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy Tactics / The War of the Lions right Cloud kann als versteckter Charakter in die Truppe von Ramza Beoulve rekrutiert werden. Dazu muss eine bestimmte Nebenmission vollführt werden, bei der ein Dimensionsportal geöffnet word, aus dem plötzlich Cloud auftaucht. Bei einer späteren Mission gilt es, ein Blumenmädchen namens Aeris vor einigen Ganoven zu beschützen. Nachdem dies vollbracht ist, schließt sich Cloud Ramza an. Er beherrscht als einzige Figur den Beruf des Soldaten und kann auf seine Limit-Breaks aus Final Fantasy VII zurückgreifen. Außerdem kann er Schleifen ausrüsten, was sonst nur weiblichen Charakteren vorbehalten ist. Dies ist eine Referenz auf die Szene, als er sich als Frau verkleidet. Ehrgeiz In Ehrgeiz hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Er ist zusammen mit Tifa der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Chocobo Racing In Chocobo Racing hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der freischaltbaren Charaktere. Um mit ihm spielen zu können, muss der Story Mode fünf mal durchgespielt werden. Damit mit ihm gefahren werden kann, muss bei der Auswahl von Squall R1 gedrückt gehalten werden. Kingdom Hearts I Cloud taucht in der Arena des Olymps zum ersten Mal auf. In diesem Spiel hatte er einen Pakt mit Hades geschlossen. Er ist auf der Suche nach Jemandem, den er als "sein Licht" bezeichnet. Im Verlauf der Hauptquest in diesem Spiel muss man gegen Cloud kämpfen. Seine Angriffe sind recht schnell und sein Omni-Schlag macht einem das Leben schwer. Nachdem man ihn besiegt hat, erzählt Sora, dass auch er nach seinem Licht, Kairi, suche, und er sich sicher sei, dass Cloud seines wieder finden werde. Wenn man den optionalen Boss, Sephiroth, besiegt, bekommt man eine kleine Zwischensequenz mit einem Kampf der beiden. Im Ending wird Cloud gezeigt, wie er sein Licht - Aerith - findet und wieder mit ihr vereint ist. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In diesem Spiel ist Cloud zum einen ein Bossgegner, welcher an den Geschehnissen aus Kingdom Hearts anlehnt, zum anderen kann man Cloud später im Kampf beschwören. * 1. Cloud-Karte: Cloud führt zwei Schläge gegen die Feinde aus. * 2 Cloud-Karten: Er setzt den Kreuzhieb ein. * 3 Cloud-Karten: Hier kommt der Omnischlag zum Einsatz. Kingdom Hearts II [[Datei:CloudKH2.png|thumb|Cloud in Kingdom Hearts II]] Auch hier hat Cloud einen Auftritt. Diesmal hat er das Aussehen aus dem Film „Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children“. Hier hilft er Sora, Donald, Goofy und den anderen, den Angriff der Herzlosen auf Hollow Bastion zu stoppen. In einer Szene kämpfen er und Leon (Squall Leonhart) dabei Seite an Seite. Man erfährt, dass Cloud diesmal nicht nach seinem Licht in Person, sondern nach seinem inneren Licht sucht. Auch wird oftmals gezeigt, wie Tifa Wände zertrümmert, um ihn zu finden. Im Kampf gegen Sephiroth erscheint sie ein weiteres Mal, wo sie Cloud ihr Licht anbietet, welches er allerdings ablehnt. Als dieser ihr Licht ablehnt, fängt er an, von innen zu leuchten, und startet daraufhin seinen Limitbrecher Omnischlag, der ihn golden leuchten lässt. Daraufhin verlassen Sephiroth und Cloud den Kampfplatz und lassen eine verzweifelte Tifa zurück. Dissidia: Final Fantasy [[Datei:CloudDissidia.jpg|thumb|left|130px|Cloud in Dissidia: Final Fantasy]] Hauptartikel: Cloud Strife (Dissidia) Cloud ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Cloud ist sehr stark, allerdings mangelt es ihm an Geschwindigkeit bei seinen Angriffen, welche relativ leicht vorherzusehen sind. Er besitzt sowohl Nahkampf-, als auch Fernkampfangriffe, seine Stärke bezieht sich aber auf die mittlere Distanz. Er kann viele seiner Limits als Mut- oder auch LP-Attacken verwenden. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud Strife taucht auch im Vorspiel von Dissidia: Final Fantasy auf, wo er zusammen mit Terra und Tidus auf der Seite von Chaos steht und zusammen mit dem Rest keinerlei Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in seiner Heimatwelt besitzt. Itadaki Street In Itadaki Street wird Cloud zusammen mit Aerith im Opening gezeigt, wie sie zusammen mit Squall und Rinoa zum Schloss laufen. Charakter Cloud ist ein verschlossener, schüchterner Mann, der nicht oft Gefühle zeigt. Am Anfang von FFVII glaubt er aufgrund den Erinnerungen Zacks, er sei ein SOLDAT erster Klasse. Seine Persönlichkeit bleibt größtenteils erhalten, mit Ausnahme seiner anmaßenden Verhaltensweisen, die, wie er glaubte, zu einem SOLDATEN gehören würden. Tifa hat sehr mit dieser Verhaltensweise von Cloud zu kämpfen, bis er auf Aerith trifft, die auf einen Schlag alle guten Seiten an ihm herausbringt. Nach ihrem Tod und Sephiroths Wiederkehr bricht Cloud vollständig in sich zusammen, bis Tifa ihn im Lebensstrom seine wahre Vergangenheit zeigt und er erneut Stärke gewinnt. In Advent Children kann er seinen Schmerz über den Tod Aeriths nicht mehr in Form von Wut auf seinen Gegner schleudern, und verliert daher und durch das Geostigma den Willen zu Leben. Er ist verdüstert und sieht keinen Grund mehr im Kampf. Im Film jedoch wird gezeigt, wie er durch Aerith, Vincent und Tifa seine Reue überkommt und wieder zu seiner alten Stärke findet. Als er am Ende des Films erkennt, dass Aerith ihn niemals verlassen wird, sehen wir ihn sogar lächeln. In DoC hält diese neue Einstellung an, reißt er doch sogar einmal im Spiel einen kleinen Witz. Zitate "Nicht interessiert." "Niemand lebt in den Slums, weil er möchte. Es ist wie mit einem Zug. Er bringt dich nur dort hin, wo die Gleise ihn hinführen." "Nein, Aerith! Ich kann dich da nicht mit reinziehen!" "Jemand muss Aerith in Sicherheit bringen!" "Ich bin dein Leibwächter, stimmts?" "Aber ich...! ...Wir... sind für dich da, stimmts?" "...Du siehst aus wie ein Bär in einem Marshmallow." "Okay, Leute, lasst uns abhauen." "…Halt die Klappe. Der Kreislauf der Natur und dein idiotischer Plan sind mit egal. Aerith ist tot. Aerith wird nie wieder sprechen, nie wieder lachen, weinen……oder wütend werden…… Und was ist mit UNS…… was sollen WIR tun? Und was ist mit meinen Schmerzen? Meine Finger zittern. Mein Mund ist trocken. Meine Augen brennen!" "Ich weiß, warum ich kämpfe. Ich kämpfe für den Planeten, das ist das eine. Doch daneben ist noch etwas Persönliches... eine sehr persönliche Erinnerung von mir." "Ich...... Es gab viele Dinge, über die ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Aber jetzt, wo wir so zusammen sitzen, weiß ich gar nicht, was ich wirklich sagen wollte. Ich glaube, es hat sich einfach nichts geändert... Man könnte fast lachen..." "Aerith... sie hat bis zum Schluss gelächelt." "Ich glaube, ich beginne zu verstehen. Eine Antwort vom Planeten... ich glaube, ich kann sie dort... treffen" "Aber... ich habe dich sterben lassen..." "Können Sünden jemals vergeben werden?" "Ich hab keine Lust, dir das zu sagen!" "Ich bemitleide dich. Du hast überhaupt nichts verstanden. Es gibt nichts, was mir nicht wichtig wäre!" "Ich weiß. Ich bin nicht mehr allein." "Mein Name ist Cloud. SOLDAT erster Klasse." "Darauf kann ich verzichten. Diejenige, die ich wirklich treffen will, ist..." "Tifa ich glaube...dass ich für keinen eine große Hilfe bin. Weder für meine Familie, noch meine Freunde. Für Niemandem." "Ich habe versprochen für zwei zu leben, doch ich merke wie schwer das ist..." "Ich fühle mich als hätte mir jemand die Last von den Schultern genommen." Galerie Trivia *Cloud hat die meisten Auftritte als ein spielbarer Charakter in der ganzen Serie. Außerdem hat er die zweitmeisten Auftritte überhaupt, direkt hinter Gilgamesh. *In Final Fantasy IX gibt es in einem Waffenladen ein Panzerschwert zu kaufen. Wenn Zidane den Besitzer fragt, meint dieser, dass "ein Mann mit stacheligen Haaren ein ähnliches besessen habe". Weiterhin findet man in einer zerstörten Kirche in Alexandria einen Pluto- Ritter Nr. VII und ein Blumenmädchen, die sich lieben. Pluto-Ritter VII "ist glücklich, ein so schönes Blumenmädchen in einer zerstörten Stadt gefunden zu haben". Das Blumenmädchen meint über ihn, dass er "süß sei, aber nicht wirklich Mr. Persönlichkeit sei". *In einer Tech Demo von FFVII tritt er zusammen mit Aerith Gainsborough auf. *Im Spiel Parasite Eve von Square Enix kann man den Antivirus "Cloud" in der siebten Ausgabe vom Magazin "Aeris" finden. *Fenrir hat für Cloud eine besondere symbolische Bedeutung, ähnlich wie Griever für Squall Leonhart und Cerberus für Vincent Valentine. en:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc) Kategorie:Charakter (Ehrgeiz) Kategorie:Charakter (CR) Kategorie:Rufen-Charaktere (KH)